kung fu panda: po y tigresa
by clontrooper.salazar
Summary: espero que les guste sino diganmelo
1. Chapter 2

Chapter1

Avian pasado algunas semanas depues de lo que paso gongme todo se torno normal

Era un dia como los otros en la aldea po y los cinco furiosos comensaron a practicar

Po no se veía tan concentrado solo pensaba si su padres verdaderos estaría vivos

Haci que shifu lo llamo

Shifu: panda que esta pasando con tigo

Po: (po nervioso le contesto rascándose la cabeza ) nada no pasa nada

Shifu: po piensas en tu padre biológico

Po: ¡como lo supo!

Shifu: te conozco muy bien po

Po: bueno si no se si estarán vivos o si soy el único panda que queda

Shifu: po tranquilo eso se revelara con el tiempo ahora ve y date un respiro

Po: esta bien maestro

Y en ese mismo instante los cinco terminan de entrenar y quieren saber de que han hablado po y el maetro shifu

Mono : otra vez en líos po? (con una sonrisa) ahora cual es tu castigo limpiar el salón o los baños

Po: j aja muy chistoso

Mantis: en tonses de que hablaban

Po: de nada (con una sorrisa que lo delataba ) o miren que hora los veo chicos

Y po se fue corriendo donde su padre adoptivo ,y en ese momento tigresa vio que pasaba y después de que los chicos se fueran ella pensó en lo que le pasaba a po

Ping: po hola hijo viniste por mis por mi sopa de fideos

Po: no papa vine a hablar sobre mi y como pude entrar en esa caja cuando era bebe

Ping: po mira hijo ya hablamos sobre eso

Po: pero papa por lo menos dime algo (hablando desesperadamente


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter2

Po después de hablar con su padre y no conseguir nada se va y llegando se topa con tigresa en su puerta

Po: tigresa que haces despierta a estas horas (con una voz muy aguda)

Tigresa: te estaba esperando

Po: por que? (hablando nerviosamente)

Tigresa: estoy aquí para ver si querías hablar con alguien

Po: bueno si es sobre mis padres verdaderos

Tigresa :es por eso! ? (sorprendida y un poco sonrojada ) pensé que era por otra cosa

Po: y de que otra cosa hablaríamos no (y en eso supo de que se trataba pero no podía cambiar de tema)

Tigresa: de nada ..mas que eso

Po: bueno no se si mis padres estén vivos o muerto eso es lo que me pasa pero si mis padres estuvieran vivos los encontraría

Tigresa: mira po yo hace muchos años intente encontrar a mis padres pero no los halle y vi que esos deseos de encontrarlos no dejaba que yo prosperase haci que deje la búsqueda y me dedique mas al kung fu

Po: tigresa (avergonzado) yo no quería ..

Tigresa: no importa po pero ya deja el pasado atrás

Tigresa se fue adormir pensado que casi dice lo que sentía por po y se durmió y soñaba que el estaba junto a ella y le decía cuanto la quería y en ese mismo instante po pensaba en que lo echo a perder y se sonaba que el estaba con ella y justo el maestro howay aparece


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Po: maestro howay que hace aqui (con una vos nerviosa)

Howay: vine a hablarte po sobre tu y tigresa

Po: de que esta ablando (con una voz aguda y una sonrisa)

Howay: (lo mira directamente)

Po: esta bien hablare hablare (levantando la voz) siento algo por ella y no se como decírselo cuando era un simple niño la veía en los festivales disfrazada de un anciano y desde ese momento me enamore de ella ,y cuando yo decidí estar mas cerca de ella fui al palacio pero me sacaron de hay y cuando me elegiste como guerrero dragón ella me odio y me sentí mal

Howay: pero era tu destino tu tenias que ser el guerrero dragón

Po: si y en eso avía duda hasta que tu confiaste y hablaste conmigo

Howay: vez no me equivoque con tigo

Po: pero tu crees que me ame tigresa

Howay: no lo se pero ella tiene que saber que tu sientes algo por ella y dile lo que me dijiste

Po: pero no puedo no se si deba

Howay: pero si no le dices tu nunca sabrá lo que ella siente apúrate por que solo puedes sentir amor una vez en la vida

Po: a que se refiere con eso maestro howay

Y el maestro howay se desvaneció y po se despertó y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos y en ese mismo instante tigresa despierta y también va a la cocina

Po: tigresa buenos días (y se puso a trabajar en el desayuno) como dormiste

Tigresa: buenos días (bostezando) dormí bien y tu

Po: yo e dormido bien pero que bueno que estés de buen humor

Tigresa: por que lo dices

Po: por que siempre me contestas de otra maner

Tigresa: si.. bueno (sonrojada por lo que dijo habla) como van esos fideos

Po: oye me preguntaba si quieres probar los fideos

Justo en ese momento shifu interrumpe y le entrega una carta a po diciendo que es muy importante ,po la lee y su expresión es de sorprendido se despide y se va corriendo al salón

Po: no puede ser es será cierto

Shifu: que pasa po?

Po:(po oculta la carta y habla)nada shifu

Shifu: pasa algo panda? (shifu guarda silencio y le pregunta)que dice esa carta po?

Po: no podrás creerlo shifu pero en esta carta dice que mis padres están vivos y que están en una aldea más allá de las montañas, dice aquí como llegar allá shifu..

Shifu: panda podría ser una trampa

Po: pero shifu son mis padres hacia que voy a ir

Shifu: po piensa podrían cap.…

Po: ya e hablado

Shifu: oohh está bien panda pero iras con compañía

Po discutió sobre la compañía y shifu convoco a una reunió con todos los cinco furiosos y eligió


	4. Chapter 4

0\

Chapter4

Shifu habit convocado a los cinco furiosos para escoger quien iría con po en su viaje para ver a sus padres verdaderos, mientras que shifu escogía po se estaba alistando y pesaba como serían sus padres, justo ahí shifu escogió a tigresa por que pesaba que po se metería en problemas así que necesitaba a alguien serio y pensó en tigresa. al día siguiente po estaba listo al igual que tigresa juntos salieron hasta que el señor ping los detuvo

Ping: po espera adónde vas (agarro a po y lo llevo a la cocina)

Po: que estás haciendo papa

Ping: ooh po felicidades por fin tienes una novia

Po: de cual novia de que estas hablando

Mientras po hablaba con su padre una niña saluda a tigresa mientras espera a po para hirse

La niña: hola maestra tigresa

Tigresa: quien eres

La niña: soy la admiradora de po(con una sonrisa en la cara)..ustedes ya son novios

Tigresa: que! No por qué piensas eso?

La niña: porque se van de viaje juntos y por qué hacen una bonita pareja

Tigresa: que! Que hacemos una bonita pareja no es posible po y yo somos amigos nada mas

La niña : ooooooh que pena porque si harían una linda pareja

Mientras tigresa hablaba con la niña po tenía su asuntos

Po: papa tigresa no es mi novia solo es mi amiga

Ping: pero si ustedes dos son el uno para el otro por eso se van para estar juntos un rato

Po: papa te equivocas tigresa y yo(po silencia y luego)lato piensas que podrimos ser novios

Ping: si…y en que me equivoque po

Po: en que tigresa es mi novia y que ella me acompañara a ver a mis padres biológicos

Ping: que po pero que no hemos dejado ese asunto atrás

Po: no padre ayer me llego una carta de ellos dicen que sobrevivieron y que están atrás de las montanas

Ping: no puedes creer en lo que dicen hoy en día po

Po: papa tranquilo esto con compañía… además voy a estar bien

Ping: creo que si pero eso si quiero ser abuelo

Po: papa que no es mi novia

Ping: nada de papa quiero nietos po además ella es para ti

Po: hay está bien intentare chau papa

Ping: chau hijo cuídate

En ese momento tigresa se despidió de la niña y po y ella se fueron, po le pregunto de que estaba hablando con esa niña a lo que ella respondió:

Tigresa: nada solo era una admiradora mi

Po: a enserio no era una fan mía

Tigresa: no y tú de que estabas hablando con tu padre

Po: solo de fideos como siempre (mirándola)y una cosa de que querías hablar ayer en la noche a demás de mis padres

Tigresa: solo quería decir…

Tigresa es interrumpida por unos cocodrilos que asaltaban a un anciano po se lanza al ataque mientras tigresa saca al anciano ,po los venció con unos golpes en la cara y luego quedaron apilados después escaparon , po le pregunto al anciano que querían de él .

Anciano: llevo comida al pueblo y ellos pensaron que yo tenía dinero

Po: bueno está a salvo hasta luego que le vaya bien

Anciano: hasta luego guerrero dragón

Tigresa: nada mal para un principiante

Po: oye a quien llamas principiante ¡

Tigresa: a ti po eres muy predecible además de impaciente y sentimental

Po: te ensenare quien es predecible

Po y tigresa combatieron hasta que se hizo de noche , y po prendió una fogata y hablo

Po: te gane 14 veces y tu solo 11 que tienes que decir

Tigresa: que por solo tres victorias mas no tienes que festejar

Po: así pues voy festejar con más fideos quieres

Tigresa: no gracias (voz seria)

Po: que enserio solo vas a comer tofu… pero eso no es comida

Tigresa: si lo es para mí (enojada) me voy a dormir adiós

Po: adiós cuídate

Po estuvo un rato solo comiendo hasta que escucho algo y de la nada aparecieron tres cocodrilos y lo atacaron pero po estaba listo y les dio unas patadas en las caras y unos cuantos panzazos y los dejo tirados les pregunto qué asían

Bandido: vinimos por ti y por tu amiga

Po: tigresa no


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

**Perdón por hacer la historia más aburrida pero sino es aburrida díganmelo ustedes gracia por sus comentarios ahora vallamos al drama**

Po: dime que hicieron con ella

Bandido: a esta en nuestro escondite pero no la salvaras

Po: ya lo veremos (po lo miro enfurecido) donde es su escondite (y levanto su puno) dime o sufrirás

Bandido: está bien está bien nuestro escondite está aquí cerca de un pantano

Po fue a buscarla, y por fin lo encontró una choza vieja pero con luces prendidas po fue a ver i la encontró estaba atada y en el suelo po estaba pensado como salvarla y encontró la forma

Bandido jefe: baya que tenemos aquí una maestra del kung fu me imagino que me darán mucho por ti

Tigresa: no te darán nada porque en este momento el guerrero dragón me va a sacar de aquí

Bandido jefe: pues te tengo una mala noticia tu novio no vendrá a rescatarte por que no sabe dónde está nuestro escondite

Tigresa: él no es mi novio (diciendo con una cara triste)

Bandido jefe: pues ese no es mi problema pero voy a ganar mucho…

Y po interrumpe tumbando la puerta con los tres cocodrilos que lo atacaron

Po: es hora de que comience la fiesta (con una voz medio seria)

Bandido jefe: es el guerrero dragón (sorprendido y asustado) a atáquenlo

Po agarra una escoba que estaba a su lado y comenzó a girar la hasta que paro cuando todos lo avían rodeado y giro con la escoba dando patadas a todos hasta que se soltó y dio una patada voladora y vio que avía vencido a casi todos y comenzó a desatar a tigresa , mientras que el jefe de los ladrones aprovecho y dio el contra ataque po apenas desamarro a tigresa y lo atacaron y lo hicieron caer pero tigresa le dio una patada y comenzaron a pelear juntos como un dúo y po lanzo a tigresa por los aires para que de una patada al jefe de los bandidos

Bandido jefe: retirada ¡retirada (gritando a todos) vámonos

Po: si huyan de nuestra barbarosidad

Tigresa: bien echo ahora vámonos

Po: yo pienso igual pero viste como los vencimos eso fue bárbaro

Po estaba hablando todo el camino como los vencieron mientras que tigresa solo lo miraba, hasta que llegaron a donde acamparon y se durmieron po fue el último en irse a la cama y se soñaba con tigresa pero de pronto apareció el maestro howay

Howay: po hola

Po: maestro Howay que hace aquí (sorprendido)

Howay: po vine para saber si le dijiste lo que sientes a tigresa

Po: no maestro

Howay: por qué?

Po: es que no sé cómo decírselo maestro

Howay: po solo lleva la a un lugar adonde tu quieras y se lo dices

Po: está bien maestro

Howay: hazlo po no seas temeroso

Po: lo are se lo prometo

Al día siguiente tigresa se levantó y se sorprendió de ver a po preparando el desayuno tan temprano, y le pregunto

Tigresa: po estas bien (con una voz suave)

Po: si tigresa estoy bien solamente me desperté temprano pero gracias por preguntar

Tigresa: de nada po ¿que estas preparando?

Po: estoy haciendo unos domplines y el desayuna y tu como dormiste

Tigresa: bien e dormido bien

Po: tigresa me preguntaba si (frotándose la cabeza y ablando en voz baja) tu quisieras ir conmigo a un lugar (sonriendo)

Tigresa: QUE ¡ (sorprendida)

Po: dije que si quisieras ir a un lugar conmigo

Tigresa: ee me estas invitando a salir? (sorprendida)

Po: no estas molesta?

Tigresa: no solo vamos a salir como amigos (con una sonrisa y sonrojada)

Po: si como amigos (con un tono triste) bueno desayunemos

Tigresa: si a desayunar

Después de que desayunasen tigresa pensaba a donde la llevaría el día paso y po le dijo a tigresa que lo siguiera, y po la llevo a un rio lleno de manzanales y vegetación. Comenzaron a charlar

Tigresa: po que hermoso lugar (sorprendida)

Po: (mientras descargada las cosas) si es un hermoso lugar para cenar

Tigresa: y como lo hallaste

Po: bueno no pude dormir a noche así que camine y encontré este sitio

Tigresa: wow que bien (admirando el paisaje)

Po: tigresa quiero decirte algo

Tigresa: que po?

Po: que yo ¡que

Tigresa: que po que quieres decirme (pensado en que iba a decir)

Po: que yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que era un niño… y tuve miedo de conocerte y cuando te conocí tuve mido de enamorarme de ti y cuando me enamore de ti tuve miedo de decírtelo y… (Po fue interrumpido por un apasionante beso de tigresa)

Po: (saliendo del beso que duro 1 minuto) eso es un si

Tigresa: (le dio un abraso y le dijo) si es un SI

**Espero que les a ya gustado hasta luego**

**Publicada:31/de julio/13**


	6. noticia importante

**Noticia importante**

Por estos dias no podre el episodio 6 pero lo are doy mi palabra pero como los examens (estúpidos exámenes) duran 2 semanas dos venditas semanas y la tarea y bla bla no pude hacer nada pero lo are por septiembre y va estar barbaro por favor esperen hadios

21/08/13 pos data no le fallare


End file.
